


Claustrophobia

by coockie8



Series: Rick/Merle/Daryl [9]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Tension, Car Sex, Claustrophobia, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Rick and Merle get trapped inside a janitors closet while on a run, Rick notices that Merle isn't comfortable with being in such an enclosed space. He confronts him about it after they escape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest; it's me, guys, this is gonna be porn. But porn with a bit of angst; like I always do. I have a rep to protect, ya know. Anyway, hope you like it.

A simple run, Rick just wanted to see for himself what Merle was really capable of, and if he really could be trusted. It was just a simple run; get in, get supplies, get out. It had gone off without a hitch, and although Rick really _wanted_ to blame Merle for their current predicament, he couldn’t. They were trapped in a tiny broom closet together as a herd of Walkers roamed the halls outside. They hadn’t known the place was overrun, because the part of the building they were raiding had been empty. Until the herd decided to pass through anyway.

Rick let out a soft sigh as he watched Merle fidget

“Claustrophobic?” He asked softly.

Merle passed him a short glance before looking back at the floor

“A little,” He answered honestly.

Rick pursed his lips together and nodded

“Try not to think about; we’ll be outta here soon,” He assured; gently touching Merle’s forearm.

The older male crinkled his nose at the contact but otherwise didn’t say anything. The silence fell over them again; the only noise being the shuffling footsteps and groans from the Walkers. The room was small, they were practically pressed together; maybe half an arms length between them, if that. Rick kept his eyes on Merle as the older man got more and more restless.

“Just calm down, they’ll move on soon enough,” He assured.

Merle’s eyes darted to Rick and he let out a soft, strained noise; a _little_ Claustrophobic? Rick shook his head; deciding not to say anything.

It didn’t take long for Rick to notice that Merle seemed to panic more in complete silence, so he would occasionally hush him. But after 10 minutes of being stuck; didn’t seem like the herd was interested in moving on; could probably smell them, hushing wasn’t cutting it for Merle anymore. He was fidgeting even more, and his breathing was elevated. Rick gently touched Merle’s arm again

“Try to calm down,” He soothed.

Merle whimpered softly; eyes shut tight. Rick pursed his lips together

“What caused this?” He asked.

Merle opened his eyes and looked up at Rick

“Nothin’,” He grumbled.

Rick swallowed thickly and moved closer to Merle; moving to stand next to him instead of across from him, in the hopes that would make him feel a little less closed in. Merle glanced up at Rick but didn’t say anything.  Rick sighed softly and gently touched Merle’s forearm again

“Sounds like they’re finally movin’ on,” He stated; referring to the Walkers.

Merle nodded and watched as Rick pressed his ear to the door; waiting for it to go completely quiet. He grumbled softly after about a minute as he moved away from the door. Merle let out a soft whimper

“Ain’t movin’ on?” He asked.

Rick shook his head

“No, they ain’t,” He sighed; gently touching Merle’s arm again.

Merle crinkled his nose before crouching down; hanging his head between his knees; taking deep, ragged breaths. Rick knelt down next to him and rubbed his back

“Ssh, ssh, it’s gonna be ok,” He assured.

Merle let out a half-hearted chuckle

“Think I’d rather face my luck out there with the Walkers,” He mumbled.

Rick nodded; Merle may be right. It didn’t seem like the Walkers were moving on anytime soon, and they couldn’t stay in a broom closet forever. Rick nodded again

“Alright, let’s do it,” He agreed.

Merle lifted his head to look up at Rick

“Really?” He gaped.

Rick nodded; helping Merle stand

“Ya got yer knife, an’ a gun; an’ I got my knife an’ a gun; we’ll be fine,” He stated.

Merle swallowed thickly and took a deep breath; pulling his gun out of his pants

“Alright,” He agreed.

Rick took out his gun and grabbed the door handle. He took 3 deep breaths; checking back to see if Merle was ready, then pulled the door open. The herd wasn’t as big as Rick had originally thought, so he and Merle were, for the most part, easily able to shoot, and stab their way through to escape the building. They didn’t stop running until they were at the car.

Merle leaned against the car and panted; letting out a soft chuckle

“Well… That coulda gone a lot worse,” He snickered.

Rick let a small smirk slip as he patted Merle’s shoulder. They got in the car and started to drive away. Rick couldn’t stop passing glances at Merle the whole time as they drove; he’d lost sight of him more than once in the herd, and he couldn’t stop feeling uneasy.

“Were you bit?” He finally asked.

Merle turned his gaze on Rick

“No… You?” He asked.

Rick shook his head before pulling over to the side of the rode and turning to look at Merle.

“No… Are you sure?” He pushed.

Merle snarled

“Yeah, I’m sure; why the hell would I lie?” He hissed.

Rick narrowed his eyes

“Cause ya know I wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in yer brain,” He growled before sitting up “Take off yer shirt.”

Merle scoffed but did as he was told; throwing his shirt at Rick. The former Sheriff caught it with a small scoff before moving closer to Merle to check him for bites, or scratches. He gently ran his hands over Merle’s shoulders then down his back; leaning over to look for any injuries. Merle bit his lower lip as Rick checked him

“How come _you_ get to grope me, but _I_ gotta just take yer word fer it?” He grumbled.

Rick smirked

“Ya can feel free ta check me as soon as I’m finished,” He assured.

Merle went quiet; tensing slightly when Rick ran his hands over his sides, then stomach

“Don’t gotta touch me there; ya can see,” He stated.

Rick swallowed thickly and nodded as he pulled away; handing Merle’s shirt back to him

“Just bein’ thorough,” He assured softly.

Merle pulled his shirt back on

“Ain’t gonna check ya; I believe ya,” He mumbled.

Rick just chuckled as he started the engine again and continued driving.

 

They drove mostly in silence; Rick continuing to pass glances over at Merle. For such a rough, mean, nasty guy; he had really soft skin between his scars, and Rick couldn’t stop thinking about it. He didn’t know why, but he always expected Merle’ skin to be dry, and sandpapery.

Merle glanced over at Rick; pursing his lips together when Rick snuck another peak

“Can I help ya, Officer Friendly?” He asked.

Rick cleared his throat

“Sorry,” Was all he said in response.

Merle turned his head to look at Rick

“Ya already checked; ya know I ain’t bit,” He scoffed.

Rick frowned; Merle thought Rick was still suspicious that he was bit. He could work with that

“On yer torso,” He stated.

Merle rolled his eyes

“We been driving fer almost half an hour; if I was bit, I’d have a fever by now,” He reminded.

Rick nodded

“Right… Yer right,” He agreed.

A smirk tugged at Merle’s lips and he leaned over; lips right against Rick’s ear

“The way ya lingered; touchin’ my skin, I’d say it ain’t Walker bites on yer mind,” He purred.

Rick’s breath hitched and he slammed on the breaks. Merle put his arm to the dashboard to keep his head from slamming into it before he broke out into laughter

“Yer so easy ta mess with,” He teased.

Rick cleared his throat as he turned a glare on Merle; cheeks red with embarrassment. Merle covered his mouth to stifle his chuckling

“Damn, Officer Friendly,” He snickered.

Rick growled under his breath

“Can ya please be serious?” He grumbled; continuing to drive again.

Merle relaxed in his seat; keeping his eyes on Rick, a gentle smirk on his lips

“Seriously though; if ya wanna fuck, I’m down,” He stated.

Rick glanced over at Merle

“Are ya serious?” He gaped.

Merle sat up; licking his lips

“’S what I said,” He purred.

Rick slammed on the breaks again. Merle put his hand on the dashboard again and bit his lip before leaning over to grab at Rick’s crotch; licking the shell of his ear

“C’mon, _Officer_ ,” He purred.

Rick swallowed thickly before pulling Merle into his lap and pressing a suffocating kiss to his lips. Merle wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and reciprocated with the same force; grinding his butt down on Rick’s hips. The former sheriff groaned into the kiss and slipped his hands up Merle’s shirt. Merle broke the kiss

“Fuck,” He cursed when he accidentally elbowed the horn.

Rick chuckled softly and started kissing down Merle’s neck

“Don’t worry about it,” He assured.

Merle hummed happily as Rick pulled the lever to lie the drivers seat flat

“Much better,” He purred; popping the buttons on Rick’s shirt open.

Rick propped himself up on his elbows

“Can I ask ya somethin’?” He started.

Merle hummed as he pushed Rick’s shirt off his shoulders

“Ya just did,” He teased.

Rick chuckled

“About how ya were actin’ in the closet,” He explained.

Merle sat up in Rick’s lap

“Really, now?” He groaned.

Rick sat up and started kissing Merle’s neck

“If yer claustrophobic, how come the cells don’t bother ya?” He asked.

Merle hummed; wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck

“Ain’t a flat door; I can see out through the bars, an’ I can reach out through the bars,” He explained breathlessly before adding “Can we talk about this later?”

Rick chuckled and lied back down

“Sure,” He agreed.

Merle grinned and pushed a kiss to Rick’s lips. Rick wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist and slipped his hands up the back of his shirt; gently running the tips of his fingers over Merle’s scars. Merle broke the kiss to sit up and take his shirt off

“Don’t ya get all sappy ‘n shit; I’m here fer sex, not an intervention,” He drawled; pushing a kiss to Rick’s lips again before he could respond.

Rick just chuckled softly into the kiss while running his fingers along the waist of Merle’s jeans. He slid his fingers along the hem before popping the button open and unzipping the fly. Merle sat up to give Rick more room to work. Rick pulled Merle’s pants down then off, with a great deal of difficulty. He awkwardly switched their positions and pinned Merle to the seat

“Mmm, the things I’m gonna do to ya,” Rick purred while running his hands down Merle’s sides.

Merle snorted and yanked Rick’s pants open

“Dunno, Officer Friendly; sounds ta me like yer all talk,” He teased.

Rick snarled and flipped Merle over onto his stomach

“God, you piss me off,” He hissed; pressing his hips against Merle’s ass.

The older male snickered; pressing his ass into Rick’s grinding

“Yer real easy ta rile up,” He teased.

Rick growled again and pulled his cock out of his pants; pressing it against Merle’s tailbone. Merle twisted to look back at Rick; a small amount of fear evident in his eyes

“Gonna fuck me dry?” He asked; a small bit of nervousness worming its way into his voice.

Rick smirked; now that’s what he wanted

“Only if ya continue bein’ a pain in the ass,” He warned “That’s the deal; ya be a pain in my ass, I’ll be a pain in yers.”

Merle swallowed thickly and nodded

“Yessir,” He mumbled.

Rick licked his lips and slid lower; kissing Merle’s tailbone before parting his cheeks and licking his hole. Merle jerked forward and yelped

“A little warnin’ would be nice,” He scolded.

Rick just chuckled and closed his lips around the hole; licking and sucking, reveling in the soft moans the sensation was pulling from Merle’s mouth.  Merle dug his nails into the seat and pressed back on Rick’s mouth

“Haven’t felt this in a _long_ time,” He purred.

Rick pulled back and brought a hit down; groaning when Merle yelped

“How long?” He hissed; nipping Merle’s hip.

Merle shrugged

“F-Few years?” He mumbled.

Rick hummed and popped open the glove compartment; grabbing a bottle of lube. Merle peaked back and chuckled

“Do I even wanna know why ya got that in ‘ere?” He panted.

Rick just smirked as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers before pushing 2 inside Merle. The older man tensed and groaned

“Could ya… Slow down a bit?” He panted.

Rick kissed Merle’s spine and wrapped his free arm around his hips to stroke his cock

“I’m sorry; got a little carried away,” He soothed.

Merle took deep breaths; carefully rocking back on Rick’s fingers. Rick just continued peppering Merle’s back with gentle kisses; letting him take it at his own pace. Merle pushed himself up on his elbows and picked up the pace of his rocking

“Move yer damn fingers, Grimes,” he growled.

Rick snickered and started pumping his fingers; aiming to brush his prostate

“Ya can be pretty damn cute sometimes, ya know that?” He teased.

Merle scoffed and lowered himself; mumbling something under his breath. Rick just chuckled as he pressed a third finger inside; kissing Merle’s shoulder blade. Merle sighed softly; clenching around Rick’s fingers

“Daddy,” He breathed; just barely audible.

Rick flinched; a sharp jolt of arousal shooting up his spine. He scissored his fingers and brought his free hand across Merle’s ass in a harsh slap. Merle jerked before looking over his shoulder

“The hell!?” He snapped.

Rick leaned forward and pressed his lips to Merle’s while pushing a fourth finger in. Merle hummed into the kiss before turning away again

“Oh god… C’mon Rick; I’m ready,” He moaned.

Rick licked his lips and tugged his fingers free; lubing up his cock and lining it with Merle’s hole before slowly pushing in. He wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist as he bottomed out; kissing and nipping his neck

“Yer so damn tight,” He groaned.

Merle came down off his elbows and buried his face in his arms; panting heavily. Rick straightened and gripped Merle’s hips; pulling halfway out then sinking back in; gently stroking his hips.

“Good boy; yer doin’ so good,” He praised.

Merle whimpered softly and pressed back into Rick’s thrusts

“Daddy,” He whined.

Rick swallowed thickly; that should _not_ turn him on so much. He pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in. Merle arched and let out a soft cry; digging his nails into the seat. Rick continued at that brutal pace; continued to whisper sweet words of encouragement in Merle’s ear. The older male bit his lip to silence himself; continuing to whimper things under his breath. Rick could just barely make out things like ‘daddy’, ‘harder’, and ‘I’ll be good for you’. It was turning him on like crazy. He dug his nails into Merle’s hips

“Yeah? Yer gonna be a good lil’ princess fer me?” He purred.

Merle tensed and whimpered softly before nodding

“Yes, Daddy,” He mewled.

Rick groaned softly under his breath before pulling out and flipping Merle over onto his back. He gripped his hips and sunk back into him

“Good girl,” He nearly hissed.

Merle shivered and turned his head so he didn’t have to look at Rick. The former sheriff continued with his brutal thrusts; wrapping a hand around Merle’s shaft and squeezing, swiping his thumb over the weeping head

“Yer so wet, Princess,” He purred.

Merle bit his lip and clenched around Rick; whimpering something under his breath. Rick didn’t have to hear it; he knew what Merle had said; he was close. It only took a few more thrusts before he was cumming; pulling Rick over the edge with him.

 

They cleaned up in complete silence and started driving again; an awkward, heavy silence hanging over them. Rick had gotten a little carried away, and he was actually afraid that he’d hurt Merle in some way. He swallowed thickly and glanced over at Merle, who was just staring out the window. Rick swallowed thickly

“Ya gonna tell me how it happened now?” He asked softly.

Merle didn’t turn to look at Rick

“When I was a kid, after Ma died, sometimes when my dad would get drunk, he’d lock me in the closet when he didn’t feel like puttin’ up with me,” He explained; crossing his arms like it would protect him from the memory.

Rick pursed his lips together but didn’t say anything. Merle shifted uncomfortably

“He fergot me in there fer 5 days once…. I just don’t like closed off, dark rooms,” He mumbled; lowering his gaze.

Rick bit his lip and rested a hand on Merle’s thigh

“I’m sorry I got so rough,” He sighed.

Merle shrugged and put his hand over Rick’s

“’S fine; ain’t nothin’ I never been through before,” He assured.

Rick squeezed Merle’s thigh

“That’s exactly why it ain’t fine,” He mumbled.

Merle finally turned to look at Rick

“I know, but ‘s fine ‘cause ya apologized…. Pa never did that,” He hummed.

Rick swallowed thickly; passing one final glance at Merle. This was good; this could work; Rick could live with this, with Merle this way in the prison. He didn’t know how long it would last, but… He supposed he sort of liked it. He looked back at the road and sped up; keeping his hand on Merle’s thigh, just gently stroking it. They were late, and Daryl was probably worried; he’d tell the truth…. Well, most of the truth anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Was That fun? Did you like it? I had fun. One of these days, I'm gonna write a series of stories exploring Will's abuse towards his sons, mainly Merle, but there will be a bit of Daryl in there. But, c'mon; Merle's my baby. There's a fuck ton of Darylccentric stories out there, Merle needs some love to. Have a nice day ;)


End file.
